Crater
by RiverSong'sDaughter
Summary: Set after Angels Take Manhattan. After the tragic events that took place in Manhattan the Doctor and River have to deal with the loss of the Ponds and before they can even begin to recooperate they are thrust into their next adventure, this time about the mysterious disapearance of River's now former prison. p.s sorry for the sucky summary it's my first 11xRiver also Craig
1. Chapter 1

"But not for long, one psychopath per TARDIS", River said making the Doctor smile as she kept fiddling with the dials at the control panel plotting the course to some new destination for their next adventure. The Doctor looked at her, his face full of love before jumping up and helping her trying to keep his mind off the Pond's, their parting still to fresh for him to bear.

They spent a few minutes fiddling with dials before the Doctor announced he was going to do some fine tuning and ran down the steps to work underneath the control panel, leaving River alone. She smiled at where the Doctor had stood moments before, sighing to herself, the faint smile that she had put on her face to cheer up the Doctor, falling. She smoothed her dress, taking a deep breath before deciding to go for a wander, taking a moment for herself. She walked up the steps before turning onto the nearest corridor.

The Doctor had been working with the cables for about half an hour he figured when he looked at his watch and he hadn't heard any complaints from River which seemed odd so he jumped off his swing to see why he wasn't getting criticised. The Doctor made his way up the steps and when he saw the area was empty he decided River must have gone for a walk and thought he might as well go and find him before climbing the steps and turning down the nearest corridor.

The Doctor had been weaving his way through the endless corridors and had almost given up all hope of finding her this millennium before he rounded a corner and faltered. There, further down the corridor was River. But this was River as the Doctor had never seen her before. She was broken.

River was pacing the corridor in a circle and slowed as her emotions slowly took hold. With one hand on her hip, her other hand came up to her forehead as she her breathing quickened and her eyes brimmed with tears. As sobs racked her body her tears escaped in an uncontrollable flow and she leaned her head against the wall as her mind flashed with images of her parents as they had disappeared, never to be seen again. She turned from the wall and put her back against it and began to slide to the floor as she relinquished the very strong hold she had had on her emotions for the past hour. She sat on the ground, back against the wall, hands splayed out by her side as she cried. She thought she would never stop when a shadow came over her and the Doctor sat beside her, taking her in his strong arms and holding her in silence as her sobs echoed around the corridor. Her sobs eventually died down but her tears persisted and the Doctor held her in the silence as she grasped onto his shirt trying to fill the hole that had only gotten bigger with the events that had just taken place in Manhattan.

The Doctor sat with River as she cried into his shoulder and held on for dear life letting a few silent tears of his own escape as he kissed her head and protected her from the horrors of the events of the day. A day that would haunt him more than any other, the day he lost the Ponds. His hold only tightened on River as he himself tried to get used to the loneliness as it once again came down on him like a ton of bricks. But he held onto the small light of hope that River. A hope he knew wouldn't leave him for a while, a hope that he grasped onto and held onto, a hope that kept him together. And then he realised just how much River meant to him as she sat in his arms and they experienced the greatest loss he had felt so far, River was what held him together. She was the hope that kept him going. He hadn't realised just how important she was to him until he realised that he would never see Amy or Rory again. She was now all he had and she was so important. But then he hated himself for loving her so much. He was a Time Lord, he had lost thousands on friends and loved ones over the years but none were nearly as important as the woman in his arms.

It was at that exact moment River looked up and saw a desperation she had never seen before in his kind old eyes. River loved his eyes because no matter how many times he regenerated and how often they changed colour or shape they would still remain piercing but kind and seeing them this lost concerned her. She hated seeing the man she loved in so much pain. She put one hand on his soft, damp cheek and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back with a fierce intensity never wanting to stop and leave her for a second. River finally broke the kiss and looked into his eyes once more as her thumb wiped away a remaining tear on his cheek whispering, "Thankyou" before giving him another two small pecks and helping him up. Once they were both up River kissed him again before lacing her finger through his and they started back down the hallway.

Once they got back to the door of River's room the Doctor took her other hand and stared into her eyes,  
"I have to return to Stormcage in the morning, I know I said I would travel with you so I just need to go back quickly and then we can leave again" River said looking away from his helpless eyes knowing that if she didn't she would never be able to leave him ever again. The Doctor still looked at her eyes and waited for her to look at him again. She met his eyes briefly and as soon as did the Doctor took her face in both hands and wiped away the traces of tears before trapping her in a deep passionate kiss. The intensity of the kiss scared River, he was never this quiet, but she kissed him back none the less. After a while the Doctor finally broke the kiss but continued to kiss her jaw as River caught her breath. River closed her eyes as she felt his warm, soft lips trace her jaw but when he stopped she opened her eyes,  
"I love you" he said, his gaze holding hers,  
"I love you too sweetie" River said a faint smile touching her mouth,  
"No River," he said firmly, "I love you, more than you think I do. And I want you to know that. I want you to know that I love you and you mean so much to me" he said in a very serious and final tone. And then he was kissing her again before she could respond. River walked back against her door as one of her hands twisted in the Doctor's hair and the other held onto his back. The Doctor had one hand on her neck and the other at the small of her back, holding her close. Once River thought she was never going to breathe again the Doctor left her mouth and began kissing her jaw again. As he did so River's hand left his hair and found the door knob before twisting it and letting both of them into her room. Once inside he took off his jacket and she began undoing his ridiculous bowtie. She then unbuttoned his shirt and he began to unzip her dress. Before they began kissing furiously again and River was pushed up against the door, closing it.


	2. Chapter 2

River woke up a few hours later with the Doctor asleep, his warm chest against her back so she could feel the beating of his two hearts. And then she realised something she was in bed with her husband asleep next to her, they weren't being hunted by Cybermen, shot at by the Daleks of stalked by the Silence, she was having a normal moment with her not so normal husband. And at the moment River felt, for the first time in her life, content and at ease. Don't be confused she could never live without the excitement of their next adventure but to know that she had moments like this with her husband no matter how rare was an incredible feeling. She closed her eyes and snuggled a little closer to the Doctor savouring the moment, never wanting to forget it. It was at that moment that the Doctor roused from his sleep and unwrapped one of his hands, pushed her hair beside and kissed River lightly on the neck and behind the ear before whispering in her ear three words that made her heart quicken, "I love you River Song, always have, always will" before kissing her ear once more, wrapping his arm around her again and going back to sleep.

The next morning River was finishing getting dressed, strapping on her blaster to her leg with her leg on the end of the bed when the Doctor sat bolt upright in bed, looking around the room,  
"Morning Sweetie" said River with a smile at her scatterbrained husband,  
"Good Morning, River." He returned as he finished taking in his surroundings before looking at her and smiling, "And what are we doing this early in the morning?" he said finally realising she was dressed,

"Well Sweetie as much as I would _love_" she said taking her leg of the bed and crawling forward onto the bed emphasising the last word heavily, "to stay in bed all day I do have places to go, appointments to keep," she finished as she kissed the Doctor before getting of the bed.

"Well Dr Song I hardly think the people at Stormcage will miss you for another hour or so" he said hopefully,  
"Nice try space boy" she said teasingly throwing his trousers at his head, "Oh and don't worry," she said with a teasing look,  
"Next time they will miss me for _much_ longer than an hour or so" and with that she opened the door, closed it behind her and made her way to plot their course for Stormcage.

The Doctor joined River a few moments later fully clothed, doing up his bowtie. He jogged down the steps and jumped the last three. He strode over to River, pecked her on the cheek and was about to spin away and start fiddling with the controls before River grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him. She broke the kiss as quickly as she had initiated it and said, "Right to Stormcage then" as she set the last few controls and they set off. A few seconds later she fixed the controls once more so that the brakes were on again for the Doctor seeing as he loved the noise so much. River then gave the Doctor a quick peck before striding down to the doors and she turned back to him and said, "See you soon Sweetie" before opening the doors and stepping out before she fell forward, the Doctor sprinted to catch her before she lost her grip on the door handle. The Doctor pulled River back up into the TARDIS before throwing both doors open to see they had parked at the edge of a very large crater.

"River where have you brought us?" he asked as he ran up to the controls and started flicking switches, bringing the screen around to see where they were,

"I could have sworn I set the coordinates for Stormcage, has the TARDIS been messing up again?" River asked, trying to catch her breath,

"Don't talk about the TARDIS like that," he said disapprovingly, "Don't worry she didn't mean it" he said to the TARDIS, River rolled her eyes and was about to warm him not to test her when he interrupted her, "River you did set the coordinates for Stormcage. And the TARDIS brought you to those coordinates; River out there, that crater is Stormcage." River's mouth fell open, "Oh I do love a good crater" said the Doctor a gleeful smile spreading across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

River stood in the doorway of the TARDIS looking over the smoking crater trying to think why someone would blow up a prison especially one like Stormcage. She could hear the Doctor running around the control panel fiddling with things before pulling the screen around attempting to run a scan of the surrounding area but from the sounds of frustration coming from the Doctor things weren't going as planned. River took one last look at the giant hole before turning to the Doctor,  
"Sweetie, I think we should leave." She said looking gravely at the Doctor waiting for him to stop fiddling and give her an answer. She waited quite a few moments as he danced hurriedly around the control panels trying the scan again in various orders hoping for it to work when stopped, looked at here with his finger raised and said,  
"I need my Devulnartulator" before running down the stairs and started rummaging through things. There were loud clanging noises coming from below as he started rummaging for one of his contraptions when all of a sudden his head appeared,  
"River why did we need to come back to Stormcage anyway I thought you said you were pardoned?" he said suddenly realising the strange reason for their coming.  
"I had to get a few things, but they're gone now, shall we go?" she said hurriedly wanting to get out of there as soon as possible,  
"But you always say that those things mean nothing, why are we really here River?" he said as he walked up the stairs, turning very serious,  
"Look not everyone is used to everything around them being disposable" River said venomously, the Doctor stopped. Pain filling his eyes he looked as if he had been stabbed as all of the colour drained from his face,  
"I'm sorry Doctor," said River realising what he must have thought of immediately, "I know you don't see us as disposable it's just that there are things surrounding this place that I can't let go of just yet. There are reasons why this place will always be a part of me and I don't expect you to understand and I will tell you but for now can we just leave this place" she finished, getting quieter as she got closer to the Doctor before there was only a small space between them. Most of the colour had returned to the Doctor face however he was still shaken by what River had said. He knew that wasn't what she had meant but that was what he had thought of immediately and that scared him. The Doctor swallowed before nodding weakly and began to go about fiddling with the dials with much less enthusiasm than normal. Once River was satisfied with the amount of attention he was paying to the controls she slipped away for a moment to herself, hopefully unnoticed by the Doctor. River walked up the stairs silently to her bedroom. Once inside she closed the door behind her she looked around the room before picking up a lamp on a nearby table and throwing it angrily against the wall, causing it to shatter upon impact. She ran her hands over her hair trying to think. It was that moment that she heard her name being whispered questioningly from behind the door,  
"River?" the Doctor asked before opening the door slowly and sticking his head inside slowly trying to gauge what kind of mood she was in. He saw the lamp in pieces on the floor and cringed as he opened the door slowly waiting for her to stop him. When she didn't he walked in slowly trying to comfort but without getting to close knowing how temperamental she could be in moods such as this. She finally looked up at him her face covered in worry,  
"River," he said almost pleadingly, "there is obviously something more that you are not telling me- don't even try denying it" he said when she tried to argue, "God you can be some much like your mother sometimes" he said mostly to himself, his voice tinted with remorse but he continued regardless,  
"River whatever this has to do with you need to tell me" he said finally. Conflicted, River looked at him debating fiercely in her head on what to do before she uttered,  
"Spoilers Doctor" which of course garnered an annoyed look from the Doctor,  
"Fine," he replied trying to remain calm, "I just received a phone call from the President apparently our good old friend Abraham Lincoln has risen from the dead along and plans on raising an army and invading Washington bu-" but before the Doctor could finish what he was saying the TARDIS lurched violently and sent them both flying around the room crashing into the wall and onto the floor where River landed uncomfortably on top of the Doctor before both on the them fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys thanks for all of your reviews, feedback is much appreciated._

The lights flickered and all of the ornaments in the room were on the floor, most smashed, and there was smoke lingering in the room, River was the first to rouse. Her eyes fluttered and she grimaced as she opened her eyes and glanced around. He vision was blurred at first only being able to identify vague shapes due her gaze being inhibited by haze. She would sometimes see the room lighting up due to sparks elsewhere in the TARDIS but the room was almost pitch black for a few moments before dim lights started up, the TARDIS already repairing herself. River blew her crazed hair out of her face before looking beneath her and seeing the vague outline of the Doctor,  
"On my god, Doctor wake up" she said immediately getting off him and trying to shake him awake as gently as possible. The Doctor made an unintelligible noise before he opened his eyes, looked up at River and smiled before registering the look of worry on her face and then remembering why exactly he was on the floor and sitting bolt upright, nearly knocking heads with River,  
"I agree Doctor not the most ideal setting for you to be on your back" she said trailing off mischievously, before the Doctor jumped to his feet staggering a moment before helping River up. He held her face in his hands and looked worriedly into her eyes,  
"River are you okay?" he said very seriously starting to look worried,  
"Yes Doctor of course, go, go fix the TARDIS" she said seeing he was aching to go and survey the damage and what caused the crash, he took one last look in her eyes before sprinting off his limbs flying hurriedly. River watched him go before taking a deep breath, smoothing her clothes trying to make sure her hair wasn't too crazy before following him out once she was sure her emotions were once again in check.

River found the Doctor flurrying around the control panel as he flipped switches and checked dials and typed something on his typewriter. He was growing increasingly impatient and started to get annoyed at himself.  
"Look River you may have wanted to leave before but there is something seriously wrong here, it's a bit wibley, and I do love puzzles, except for Rubik's cubes I swear one day I will pay a visit to Mr Rubik." He said getting off topic as usual.  
"Doctor we can't. Look you know when I have told you no in the past it has been for good reason and now is one of those times you need to leave and now" River said trying to be more firm and commanding however there was something in his eyes that made her realise that this was different,  
"Oh why can't you ever do what I ask you old fool!" River said angrily, "Why do you have to make everything so hard?" she said in a downtrodden tone before looking at the ground. The Doctor looked at her, a sombre look on his face,  
"Because I know there is something you aren't telling me Dr Song and I know you didn't really need to go back to Stormcage but you still said you did which makes me think that you had a reason for going back just as I think someone had a reason for blowing it up and I can't shake the feeling that they are connected, and if they are River," he said taking her hands in his and waited for her to look into his eyes,  
"If they are then that means you are in even more danger than normal and I can't have that. I know I'm not exactly your average protective husband. And River I wouldn't dream of being overly protective of you, I'm not sure one could ever be considered overprotective of River Song, but none the less you are my wife and I do care for you deeply and I won't lose that, not now and not ever." He said still looking deep into her eyes his seeming older than ever before in his youthful face.  
"I know I do ask a lot of you but please River I need to know," he said. She then unwillingly gave in knowing he would get it out of her eventually. River keeping his gaze whilst shaking her head in disapproval of what she was about to do, took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well my dear," she said beginning what sounded like a long saga, "It all started the day I killed you really, I started to set the wheels in motion then you see. There were some people very glad to see you gone and unfortunately I fell into the same crowds as some of those people and upon hearing I was…intimate" she said raising one eyebrow as she straightened his bow-tie, "with the Doctor they then made it their business to get to know mine."  
By this point the Doctor was so entirely engrossed in the tale River was telling he hadn't noticed that she had in fact slipped her vortex manipulator onto his wrist and she chose at that moment to peck him quickly on the lips before giving him a wave and pressing the button sending him off the TARDIS and into some unknown place. The Doctor looked at his surroundings to try and work out where he was. He deduced rather immediately that he was in a backward in (Craig's neighbourhood) either that or a poison grass lake on the planet of Rujintor and was in fact about to be swallowed whole by giant marine sloths. It was at that moment that a man came running towards him from the inside of the house a man that he knew immediately to be Craig,  
"Oh that woman" said the Doctor to himself in both annoyance and admiration.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys thanks for all of your interest, here's the next chapter, enjoy and reviews would be awesome thanks_

"Doctor?" said Craig as he came out to see what had caused the movement in his backyard, "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again". The Doctor kept looking up at the sky still marvelling at his wife, before he whipped around through his hands in the air and said merrily, "Craig! How is Stormageddon?" his tone light as he air-kissed Craig on each cheek.  
Craig had a puzzled look on his face,  
"Stormeg?-Oh yeah Alfie's good, he's gotten big you've been gone for a while." He said remorsefully. The Doctor saw the downtrodden look on his face and felt horrible, seeing his friends after a long time was always one of the hardest things. The Doctor looked down at his feet for a moment before deciding he was going to try to make this fun and he looked at Craig with a grin from ear to ear,  
"Well then better not keep the Dark Lord of All waiting, let's go see the family" he said excitedly, clapping his hands together. Craig's face lifted and agreed wholeheartedly before leading them both inside.

River looked at the empty spot where the Doctor had stood just a moment before. He was going to get her for that, what he didn't know was she was looking very forward to it. But for now with the ghost of a smile on her face as she thought about her suggestions, River began expertly plotting a course to go and set her face with a hard look as she though on what and who she was about to face knowing that it was all just beginning. However before she flipped the last switch which would take her hurtling through the time vortex she couldn't resist sending a message to Doctor knowing it would ruffle his feathers to the nth degree she thought for a moment before a wicked grin flourished on her face as she typed in the message before sending it on its way with a low, delighted chuckle.

The Doctor was led into a comfy lounge room where he saw Sophie sitting on the couch with the television on very quietly,  
"Hello again," said the Doctor waving and bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child, Sophie whipped round and when she saw who it was her face lit up before the Doctor saw why the television was on quiet. There is her arms was a very small baby, fast asleep, it's tiny hands clenching and un-clenching as was the behaviour of new-borns. The Doctor had a huge grin on his face when he saw the baby,  
"Well you have been busy, haven't you" he whispered to Craig a mischievous look on his face, causing Craig to blush a little before saying quietly, "Doctor meet my daughte-" Craig was cut off by a loud beeping that seemed to originate from the Doctor wrist. The Doctor cringed as the noise went off; awakening the baby and that was when the crying began. God that child was a loud one as he could hear her from upstairs as Sarah took her up the stairs trying to get her settled once again. The Doctor turned slowly to Craig with a pained look on his face, "Sorry" he said before he began fiddling with the vortex manipulator to see what on earth had caused the noise that had caused all the havoc. He cycled through the controls before he finally found one pertaining to messaging. He finally found the god-forsaken message and read it.

"Did you really think I would give in that easily Sweetie? You're going to have to do better than that if you want me to just _give_ you things. Love you x" The Doctor looked up from the Vortex Manipulator with a grin on his face, "Oh that woman" he said to himself,  
"What is it Doctor?" asked Craig, not knowing if the beeping was threatening,  
"Just a message" said the Doctor, not giving Craig his full attention,  
"Well can you put it on silent I don't want you waking my children, the emperor of Hitumpotimusoppolis will have to be a bit quieter" he said trying to be strong,  
"Hitumpotimusoppolis?" he said finally giving Craig his full attention,  
"Well whoever it was…who was it?" Craig said letting his curiousity get the better of him,  
"A woman" said the Doctor as he began fiddling again,  
"What like a girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?" said Craig disbelievingly,  
"No like my wife" said the Doctor as he patted his pockets for his sonic screwdriver,  
"Wife? When did you get married? When did you even like anyone?" Craig said hysterically, his voice getting quite loud, it was at that moment Sophie came back down the stairs,  
"Craig quiet down you'll wake the kids" she said disapprovingly,  
"But the Doctor has a WIFE" said Craig,  
"What?" said Sarah looking at the Doctor, "Who, when?"  
"Well it's all a bit complicated really and we are married but we aren't so you see the dilemma, and I don't know quite how long for, time is as usual a bit wibbly." Said the Doctor not wanting to get into specifics,  
"Well whats her name?" said Sophie a smile crossing her face. The Doctor looked up and saw that they were both genuinely curious,  
"River" said the Doctor. The name got a look of shock and oddly enough recognition, this got the Doctor's attention,  
"How do you know River" said the Doctor slowly looking between them questioningly. Craig and Sophie looked at each other, mouths agape,  
"What, what are you talking about, we've never heard of a River before, nice name, is she nice, she sounds nice and careful," said Craig nervously, the last phrase made the whole admission ludicrous,  
"How do you know River?" said the Doctor again, more forcefully this time. Now Sophie stepped forward knowing that Craig was just terrible when it came to keeping secrets,  
"She came to the house a few weeks ago claiming to be a friend of yours. She said she wanted to talk about our time with you and she met Alfie and held the baby and gave us the name we ended up giving to our daughter." She said,  
"What else happened?" said the Doctor listening intently now,  
"Well she just asked a few questions. She was really good with the kids and asked if she could hold the baby and when she did she saw her eyes and said that they reminded her of a close friend of hers."  
"Said she was also a close friend of yours and she talked about her a bit and said that something was going to happen and she needed to know everything that had happened whist you had been with us" said Sophie as she recollected her story,  
"Close friend? What is your daughter's name?" said the Doctor becoming more and more paranoid at which point Craig stepped forward and said,  
"Amelia."


	6. Chapter 6

The man was walking down the cement corridor, the bright lights on the wall lighting his way. There were no windows and his neat shoes were making short clapping noises as each one hit the floor, his swift steps reminiscent of a military upbringing. He got to a double door and pushed them both open without slowing. He repeated this exercise numerous times until he reached a single steel door at the end of the corridor. He stopped and took a moment preparing himself before entering. Once he was happy with his level of calmness and his appearance he knocked and entered to a figure sitting behind a desk one he knew to be one of the most powerful people in the entire corporation, the chair swung round and he was greeted with a cunning smile belonging to one of the most feared people in the Universe, the person looked the soldier up and down before speaking,  
"Hello, Sweetie"

The soldier gave River a brisk salute and didn't take any notice to the stick of lipstick she was twirling in her hand,  
"Take a seat soldier boy," she said getting up to walk around the desk as he took a seat. The soldier sat with perfect posture and looked up at her as she sat on the corner of the desk,  
"What is your name soldier?" she said teasingly,  
"Higgins, Ma'am"  
"Well _Higgins_, I am here to collect information and to send a message. You see your people have threatened someone very important to me and in order for me to keep them safe you and your superiors must comply which of course you will but if you question my authority in the slightest there will be quite a mess to clean up." said River looking at the soldier expectantly.  
"I completely understand Ma'am, what is it you'll be needing exactly Ma'am?" said the soldier keeping his gaze looking straight forward. River smiled to herself at how marvellous hallucinogenic lipstick was,  
"I will be needing all of your records on the Umbra Dominurum" said River, the name itself sending a shiver down her spine,  
"Now Higgins I need you to understand that no one can know that I am requesting this information and if anyone asks tell them you are collecting files for the General, fail to do so will result in an unpleasant ending for you" she finished waiting for the soldier's answer,  
"Right away Ma'am, is there anything else I can do for you?" said the soldier bluntly. River thought for a moment before she realised that she should really contact the Doctor, he would have already started putting the pieces together, and especially if they had told him their daughter's name,  
"That will be all, you are dismissed" she said watching the soldier salute her and waiting for him to leave before sitting back down in the large chair, picking up the phone and beginning to dial.

The Doctor sat down on the couch his throat dry and having broken out in a cold sweat. He went very pale and all of the surrounding sounds muffled, he barely even heard Craig let alone comprehend what he was saying. The Doctor's chest started aching his two hearts beating like they were trying to break out of his chest. He was completely oblivious until the vortex manipulator started beeping again and a small disc popped out which he took and put to his ear, somehow knowing what to do with it subconsciously,  
"Hello Sweetie" said River flirtatiously, "How's Craig?",  
"Why River?" was all he said in reply,  
"Why what Sweetie, oh you mean his daughter? The name suits her" said River lightheartedly,  
"She is _not _Amy" said the Doctor his voice shaking with rage,  
"I know she is not but at the time it seemed right," River returned keeping a light tone despite her husband's budding rage,  
"What do you gain from this River? She was your _mother_. Have you no respect? I honestly wonder if you even think sometimes how your actions affect other people" said the Doctor vehemently, his words meant to hurt,  
"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about her that way," said River her calm exterior breaking, "She _was_ my mother and she is _still_ my mother, you are the one that forgets that. Amy and Rory are my _parents_ and _friends_ and I love them more than you know so don't you dare accuse me of having no respect when it is you that has no respect for me or my family." Said River, the hot tears obvious in her voice, "And you know what Doctor? You are the one that does not think otherwise you would have worked out that she had been named Amy a while ago, they didn't know she was gone," her voice breaking completely on the last word. The Doctor had listened in sober silence,  
"Oh River, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think. I know you love Amy and Rory I just- I didn't think and I'm sorry." He said running his hand through his long hair, he felt awful.  
"River what is happening? Why did you send me here? And how do you even know Craig?" said the Doctor becoming more and more confused with each question he asks. River replied in a raspy voice but she had obviously regained her calm,  
"I met Craig because I had to find out a few things about your visit and I knew that you would never give me a straight answer. I sent you there because there are things going on that you need to not be a part of and there are people and things that you need to be kept safe from." Finished River,  
"What did you need to ask him?" asked the Doctor,  
"Spoilers" was all River replied, "Look Doctor just do this for me ok? I just need to keep you safe this once just let me have this. And don't even think about getting Craig to tell you anything so you can work it all out I have taken a few precautions so that won't happen." said River, pleading with the Doctor. The Doctor looked up at Craig cautiously,  
"What kind of precautions?" asked the Doctor,  
"Again Sweetie, spoilers. I have made arrangements with Sophie and Craig and if you ask too many questions they have me express permission to knock you out. Goodbye Darling, behave yourself" finished River teasingly before blowing him a kiss and hanging up.


End file.
